Winter Wonderland
by Twilight Writing Contest
Summary: Entry 6: By Storm LizVic. "After an accident where Edward is left paralyzed,Edward would try everything to made his wife Bella remember him and their little family."


**Edward Pov.**

It was snowing again; gently, like it always does on the very time of the season. While looking out the window, you'll see kids with snowboards,sleds, and other fun things children do over the calm but growing amount of snow layered on top of the once green grass. It's amazing how when you start to become a adult you forget the wonderful feeling of just leaving all your problems back inside the house and being completely free, with no troubles; no obligations or even annoy parents stopping you from having fun. Forget that you once where those kids waking very early to head to the biggest hill of the little town you grow up in and with great friends have the best most amazing day of your life. Not everyone can say they did crazy and dangerous things when young. Yelling from the foyer made me come back to the present.

"Ant, get back here and put on your sweater!" yelled the most motherly voice in the world. My mother, Esme, was the only person who could melt even the coldest heart with all the kindness that radiated off of her in all directions. She had my emerald green eyes, that knowing eyes of hers, and naturally caramel colored hair that most woman would love to have.

"But we're going to be late Nana!" My stubborn; first child, Anthony. He could be so much like his mother in that stubborn way, on the worse of all days, yet so very protective of his little sisters . . . like me. He had my face and the same eye color but his mother's chestnut brown hair.

"Well . . . your sweater is the best way to keep warm while we go visit mommy. Don't you want to see her?" Mom asked, her hands on her hips with and her eyebrows raised. Many times had my brothers and I had been at the receiving end of the 'mom glare'; that's what we called it back then.

Anthony sighed and let mom help him finish getting ready to go. It wasn't always so difficult to make him corporate but since the accident it change us all in some ways or another.

Coming here always made my heart break to millions pieces, just by looking at the front door. How can one be care-free and happy with our kids knowing what I was going to see there, what I saw every day when we came to see her. Don't get me wrong; the facility was amazingly well maintained and all the workers tried all the had to made the residents welcome and content. The sign out front gave me shivers that paralyzed me where I rolled in my wheelchair.

Ever since the accident I was never again to be without it, doctors say it will ever change my legs are rendered useless forever. That didn't break me even if all my family thought it would but nothing could compere to the agony that I will feel after that day when the doctors told be about my wife;s condition and all it untitled. Losing the power to walk will never be any competition to seeing her look at you and forever see a stranger then her husband.

They all suggested that she was admitted to Settle Recovery Facility, where she could have access to all the medication they had to offer to insure her full recovery. I sighed and continued following after my mother with the kids. It was times like this that I would have loved to be home with them and Bella to have snowball fights and hot chocolate in the living room while watching Christmas movies with them all snuggled close to me on the couch.

"Are you guys ready to see momma?" Mom asked the kids while leading the way to the front desk, ready to sign in for visitation.

"Yeah!" answered Nessie from her place on mom's hip. She was two (almost three) years old. First time she will be visiting Bella since Bella gave birth to her before the accident. She was the most excited to see her, she only saw Bella throw old and recent pictures taken here in the facility.

"Well, let's go see where Bella is." Mom smiled encouraging to me knowing full well what seeing Bella does to me every time she doesn't remember any of us, especially me. We found Bella like always sitting by the small pound the had at the back, viewing the forest line. She was steated on a bench; her favorite place to get lost in her books, that was one thing she never forgot to do; read.

"Hey, Bella." Mom greeted me at the exactly moment the kids yelled 'Mom' in unison. Like always Bella was startle to see so many people next to her.

"Um . . . Hi . . . Do I know you?" Bella answered back. And it went on like it did every single day with introductions and so on, until Bella was relaxed and read to the kids while Mom and I just watched them have this time together. I was always amazed that after some time with them Bella's mother instinct toke over and it flood so naturally with all four of them. When Nessie started to yawn Mom toke the kids back inside to wait for me to be finished seeing Bella like always.

"So, how have you been feeling? Any new memories?" I asked like clock work. Wishing like crazy that she would remember at least something about are relationship. But like always it didn't change how she looked at me like a total stranger. It was down right maddening to be close but never close enough. In her eyes flashed recognition.

"I did dream of this wonderland in snow that you would believe it wasn't even real like a fairy tale turn real life. Simply enchanting." She sighed dreamily. I just smiled at her waiting for her to continue but what came next toke my breath way.

"I remember; Edward, I remember the meadow you insisted in making me go in the middle of winter simply to propose to me. The same place you start told me you loved me and the same place we called are own where no other place we could." Bella said with tears in her eyes. "I Remember Our Winter Wonderland."

"And I will always love you Edward just like I always promised I would." Her lips formed a smile; I could only do the same.

"As I love you, my love."


End file.
